Hatred
by Failedtrash
Summary: Oikawa hated her. That sly and cunning woman. Onesided!Iwaoi, sorry Oikawa I just love seeing you in pain ; ;


I wrote this quickly and it was late so there will be spelling mistakes.

Oikawa hated it, he hated everything. The fact that Kageyama was slowly catching up to him seemingly without even trying, the fact that he couldn't be himself around people anymore, but most of all… The fact that Iwa-chan **hated** him.

He had reassured him in that gruff way of his that things would remain the same, but Oikawa knew that was not the case. Iwaizumi had been asked out on a date by a girl from another class and they had started dating. Some people might say that Oikawa had been the one sabotaging their relationship, which was partially the truth, but not for the reason most thought.

Yes, Oikawa wasn't afraid to admit it, he liked- no, _loved_ Iwaizumi, and it's because he loves him that he couldn't watch his Iwa-chan get tainted by _her_ … That selfish and cunning woman, sure she was pretty and acted out the innocent role perfectly. But Oikawa knew, he could see it in her eyes the first time Iwa-chan had introduced them. And how cute he had looked with a slight blush across his cheeks, but Oikawa had had no time to admire it fully for his focus had been on the snake that was hugging Iwaizumi's arm. She had smiled brightly and introduced herself and Oikawa had bit his lip to stop any involuntary insult from escaping. He knew he had to save Iwa-chan from this woman, he knew that she would bring him nothing but grief, that she would brainwash him and isolate him and then use him however she wanted.

Oh, he knew….

But Oikawa had acted out the perfect gentleman role towards her and the supportive best friend role for Iwa-chan, at least in the beginning.

It wasn't until three months into their relationship that Oikawa had enough, Iwaizumi had no time for him anymore, he was even slacking off during training. Why you may ask? The answer should be obvious, he was too busy pleasing his girlfriend with dates after dates, each one more romantic and creative than the former.

Oikawa had enough, so he planned it all. The lies, both hers and his, both trying to out lie each other and win Iwa-chan over. Lies, deceiving, betrayal. It was all quickly coming to a point where Iwa-chan was emotionally tired everyday, having to choose each day to please his sweet girlfriend of please his best-and childhood friend. Each day the bags under his eyes grew and his movements became more sluggish during training.

Oikawa was about to give up, five months in and he had just realized that he was only making it harder for Iwa-chan, he had to come up with a new plan.

Six months in and… she… She _ruined_ him. She told Iwa-chan, yes she was allowed to call him that and it was disgusting, that she felt like she was getting in between them, that she was ruining their friendship. Oikawa was about to yell out a "Hell yeah!" when Iwa-chan told him this except that… He didn't expect the next part to leave Iwa-chan's lips, not _his_ Iwa-chan's.

He had told him that they were graduating soon and were going to be split up anyway so why not start distancing themselves form each other? _Take a break._

Oikawa was… distraught. Eight month's in and Oikawa wasn't sure what to think of her anymore. Maybe he had been to quick to judge her, maybe she actually only was a nice girl. She had forced the two of them to meet up to talk things out with a happy close eyed smile. She was… indeed a nice girl, he shouldn't had doubted Iwa-chan not to pick a nice girlfriend. After that they got to talk more and Oikawa found himself liking her, she was sweet and he could see why Iwa-chan liked her.

 _Iwa-chan likes her… possibly loves her even._

No matter how nice she was, he couldn't shake off the feeling of disgust and betrayal every time he saw Iwa-chan give her that gentle smile that used to only be reserved for Oikawa in private.

He truly was a horrible friend.

In a last attempt to break them up he wrote a fake note from her and left it in Iwa-chan's locker. This was the only way.

It… back fired horribly. Apparently someone saw him putting the note in Iwa-chan's locker and Iwa-chan confronted him and he… spilled everything.

Crying at screaming at the top of his lungs about how much he loved Iwa-chan and that he always had, ever since they were six years old and Iwa-chan had helped saved him from some bullies, which had actually sparked the start of his new persona and obsessive behavior to be the best.

Iwa-chan had listened to his confession like the good friend he was, but he was clenching his jaw tightly as Oikawa cried.

Finally when he was done… Iwaizumi turned around and left.

Oikawa will never forget the day he lost Iwaizumi, he will never forget how easily defeated they were during the volleyball competition's since the teamwork was broken between the ace and the setter, he will never forget how he suddenly was the most hated person in high school those last few weeks that were left of their third year, how everyone gossiped about him and spread rumors behind his back.

He will never forget how _she_ had walked away, hand in hand with Iwaizumi that last day. And as if in slow motion, she had turned around with a horrible smirk across her face and laughed loudly at what Iwaizumi probably thought was his joke. But Oikawa knew, she was laughing at him. Oh that snake had them all fooled.

And here he was in his trashed room. Pillow's ripped apart, all objects on the desk had been thrown to the floor in a fit of rage and the curtain's were stopping all light from entering his room. And there he sat, in complete darkness wallowing in his own sadness.

 _He hated everything._


End file.
